Insomnia
by Amakawa-chan
Summary: The milk has lost its magic. She needs something else; something soothing and well, something that can comfort her for that matter. She needs to sleep. She needs this. She needs him... to tell her a story. ONE SHOT Minato X Kushina


**DISCLAIMER: **I guess you guys know by now. 'nuf said.

* * *

**INSOMNIA**

A month later after the annihilation of Uzugakure.

It's been two days since she had a good sleep. It's been two days straight with sleepless nights and exhausting mornings. Kushina just wants to sleep. Sleeping will escape her from reality, forget everything, and for once, peace of mind. Kushina had been going through tough times. Her clan slaughtered, her friends killed and her village… destroyed.

With her head slightly tilted up facing the window and her arms around her bended legs, she tried to close her eyes and sleep. It's raining, she thought, just like when it happened. She shook her head, and tried her best not to think about those kinds of things. Those are scary things. Things that are meant to be forgotten, but it's only been a month. It doesn't take a month to just forget a massacre, it doesn't take a month to forget seeing how your clan died, and it doesn't take a month to forget her village and everything else. "Dad must be disappointed…" She whispered to herself, "A shinobi must not shed a tear..." Kushina scolded herself. She mustn't, yet it was too hard not too. Who would not cry if they lost everything? _Every single thing_. "The fear and emotions are reminders to us," she remembered the words of her sensei, "a simple reminder that we are still humans." Kushina sighed; at least no one can see her cry. At least her blond friend can't see her cry.

Without having the state of mind to do so, she stood up and went to the kitchen to get herself some milk. Sometimes, when she can't go to sleep she gets some milk. Minato had always told her if she had some problems sleeping or whenever she has nightmares she should drink a glass of milk to calm down her nerves and to relax her body. It will work, she remembered him saying and magically, it does. But of course, not always. Maybe, just maybe, it might work tonight and she can sleep at last and think of something else besides depressing memories and that… Blondie.

A few hours later, she still can't sleep. She moved her position to the left a few minutes back and less than one minute later, she changed her position to the right, then later her back was against the bed then finally she sat up, groaning. "I give up! Dammit!"

When was the last time she had a peaceful sleep? That was about a few days ago, well, she was drained from chores and training and of course, her part time job so she can earn some money of her own; even though she was supported by Konoha's Hokage, it would still be rude to depend on his money. She has to do something. _Anything_. Being a burden in a foreign land isn't nice to hear. For now, Kushina cares.

Still on her bear pattered pajamas and of course, her hair loose and slightly messed up, she heads towards the door and went outside.

Walking on the apartment's hall was very, very, very creepy but then again, Kushina didn't care nor was afraid of the dark. She only wanted to sleep and she knew a suitable person to do so. He did say: "If you need anything, _anything_, go three doors to the right and I'll try to help" He did say that, right? So maybe he can fix her little insomnia. The milk has lost its magic and she's pretty sure that the cookies lost theirs too. For short the food lost its magic to put her to bed. She needs something else; something soothing and well, something that can comfort her for that matter. A story! That's right, a story would be nice! She should tell that to her blond friend so finally she could sleep! That's what she exactly needed a story.

Knocking three times at his door with no answer wasn't a good thing. He might be fast asleep by now. Maybe, but still, she has to try. She needs to sleep. She needs this. She needs him… to tell her a story. Knocking some more, she heard foot steps and a familiar girly voice saying that he was coming. The both are so the same, yet so different. Both had lost their clan, had lost their parents but he had not lost his village or his friends. She was annoying him, taking him here and there, forcing him to treat her lunch, help her go here and there, help her with her part time job, help solving her math homework, help her with everything. Kushina doesn't know how he became so patient with her.

"Shina-chan?"

He said with a bit of confusion and in a weary tone. He calls her Shina and in return, (Because of well, annoyance) she calls him Blondy or Sunshine. That's gotta' be fair, right?

"What are you doing here? It's 1:30am."

Kushina hesitated for a moment and looked down at her toes, "Ano, Blondie.." She started, "I can't sleep. Will you tell me a story?" She said rather cutely. It's funny how she can be somewhat harmless when she needed something or just wanted some comfort for that matter.

Minato was surprised by this. Normally, Kushina would, say what? Push him against the door and, well, if it's the same situation as now, she would demand a story or else she would punch him but now… Kushina is harmless. It made Minato worry.

"Ah, is that all? Well, come inside. I'll tell you a story so you can sleep." Kushina only replied with a silent nod. He is being nice again, she thought. Kushina thought that he would, well, he would close the door and say go to... someone else but him? He tolerated her actions. He sure is a patient one.

Minato led her in his dim-lighted-bedroom and motioned for her to feel comfortable. He too is living alone and with the others and of course, the Hokage's support too. He is just like her. Kushina sat almost in the middle of the bed with her legs crossed with her elbows resting on her upper knee and her chin resting on her open palm. She was waiting for him to sit beside her and tell her a story.

"So, what do you want the story to be? About ducks? About dwarfs? Fairies? A Princes with long hair or oh! How about Sleeping beauty?" Minato chuckled slightly as he sat comfortably beside her. "It suits you." If Kushina wasn't that sleepy, she would punch him on the face and kick him on the shin. Her cheeks were slightly burning. Thank you dim light!

"Whatever is fine."

Minato slightly laughed. He likes the sleepy Kushina. She still has that attitude yet, more tamer and he has to admit, she looks cute when her eyes are drowsy with her hair slightly messed up and well, in her pajamas.

"There was once-"

"Wait! You're doing it all wrong!"

Minato blinked slightly, looking at her somewhat confused. He just started with the first line and it's wrong already?

"You have to begin with "Once upon a time" it's not just "There was once" do it again. How am I supposed to sleep with you fucking up the story?"

She crossed her arms, slightly glaring at him. Well look at that: she's no longer the harmless Kushina awhile ago, nevertheless Minato still chuckled. She looks cuter when she's mad.

"Alright, alright. Once upon a time there was a king and queen who longed for a child. Finally they had a daughter and named her Aurora." Minato started as he yawed a bit. Kushina noticed this and shook him hard. "Oi! Don't sleep before me." Minato laughed weakly. Still the usual demanding girl but less violent. With another yawn, he continued.

"To celebrate the birth, all of the people in the kingdom went to the royal castle, bearing gifts for the princess. Also attending was King Stefan's good friend, King Hubert and his son Phillip. The two kings had longed wished to unite their kingdoms and they announced the betrothal of Princess Aurora to Prince Phillip."

Kushina yawned and Minato yawned too. It seemed that they are starting to get sleepy.

"Sixteen years passed. The fairies carefully raised the princess in secret, changing her name to Briar Rose to hide her from Maleficent. The rest of the kingdom quietly waited for Aurora's sixteenth birthday to pass when she would be returned to her parents. "

Kushina closed her eyes slightly then struggled to open them once more so she could hear more about the story. Minato too was struggling, trying hard to keep his eyes wide open. He too wants sleep but he wont sleep unless Kushina would sleep first. That was his goal.

"Maleficent had also been waiting during the years, for her servants had not found the princess. She asked them one last time if they had indeed searched the entire kingdom."

This time, Kushina can't take it any longer. She leaned forward, loosing her balance, and snuggled herself comfortably, thinking that it was a pillow, but then again, it was Minato who was caught off guard when a familiar red head suddenly made herself at ease on his just can't help but smile at this with his cheeks slightly tainted in pink as he placed his hand slightly on her head and stroke her lavender scented hair.

"They replied affirmatively, and added that they had searched all the cradles. Maleficent realized that her idiot henchmen had been searching for a baby the entire time. After severely punishing them, she commanded her raven to search for the princess."

Minato smiled and stopped. He noticed that Kushina just stayed put. She was no longer talking or complaining and her eyes were shut. There Minato knew that she was already dead to the world. He yawned with his eyes getting slightly teary at the process as he gently laid her properly on the bed with her head on the pillow, of course. He didn't rub his eyes to keep him awake but he laid beside her, falling, too, in a deep slumber.

"Night, Shina-chan."

Kushina turned to the side slightly, and surprisingly facing him. She grabbed his arm and hugged it; it's as if it was her pillow again.. Minato blushed and stayed still. Of all the times and of all the things to hug, it had to be his arm. The truth should be told, Minato was happy. "Good night." He said once more.

"…Dummy."Kushina replied.


End file.
